In Every Sunflower
by surfer4grits
Summary: For some reason, Hermione’s face appeared in everyone of them. R&R, you know the deal.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothin. Dang it.  
**Summary**: HG/GW fluff. Maybe this won't be a one-shot...I haven't decided:)  
**A/N**: Inspired by "In Every Sunflower" by Bell x1. An awesome song, a definite must-hear lol. And if you like that song, listen to "Eve, the Apple of My Eye". That's my suggestion, here's the goods!

It hurt to know she was just a random fling. Well, if you could even call it that. More like 'friends with benefits'- without the friends part. Ginny and Hermione used to be friends, but not anymore. How could they be, now that they had broken that bond for sex.

Mind-blowing, passionate, rip-the-clothes-right-off-you kind of sex. Everywhere. Ginny could recall the night after the Ravenclaw victory in the Quidditch pitch, hidden beneath the stars. It would have been a very romantic time to have shared, but seeing as there were no whispered nothings and definitely no 'I love yous', it was just another fuck. At least it was to Hermione. Ginny would have given anything to say 'I love you' to the beautiful brunette that was her muse. However, she wouldn't swap this pain she was feeling for never being with Hermione. She thought about that realization right now, as Hermione struggled to pull her slacks off in some random closet.

"Why do you have to wear these so tight, Gin?" Hermione pulled with all her might in a last-ditch attempt. Ginny saved her the trouble and wriggled out of the pants effortlessly. "I like to see you work." Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Funny."

She continued the trail of wet kisses she had blatantly placed along Ginny's abdomen down to the waistband of her pink underwear. Ginny gasped when she felt herself exposed as Hermione pulled the thin material downwards. Pants and undergarments around her feet, shirt tossed to the floor, she moaned helplessly when Hermione's tongue penetrated her slick folds. Her head fell backwards in ecstasy, and she noticed when the other girl's hand caught it. Normally Hermione didn't pay attention to those sorts of things. And later, when she had ridden wave after wave of her orgasm out, Hermione had held her close and looked her in the eyes. Ginny didn't think too seriously about it. She couldn't. It would only hurt more.

Ginny remembered the time after their first encounter; it was at the Burrow. They had fucked in Fred and George's old room, then Ginny went outside for air. It was weird to have the girl you were madly and secretly in love with just jump on you and start snogging. She had walked by the practice Quidditch field and admired the sunflowers Hermione had planted. For some reason, Hermione's face appeared in everyone of them. She was young then. She didn't know what that fateful day had meant. Now sunflowers made Ginny sick.

Today Hermione didn't ask for Ginny to return the favor she had given. She only watched as Ginny pulled on her clothes and buckled her belt. "Ginny?"

"Hmm?" She probably looked a wreck. Hair tousled, sweaty...and Hermione looked perfect.

"I- well, I don't think we can do this anymore."

Finally. Something Ginny agreed on, although it felt like a knife through her heart.

"Yeah." Hermione looked like she was thinking deeply before she spoke.

"I mean, I don't think we can do this anymore without having something deeper. I can't go on doing this to you, Ginny, when I want so much more."

She waited patiently for approval. Ginny felt her mouth fall slightly, then smiled.

"Okay. I mean, I've hoped you'd say that."

This time, it was Ginny who approached Hermione, and when their mouths met it was like fire. Their first real kiss. Ginny thought her chest would explode with happiness. Hermione found herself on the verge of laughter.

"So then what are we?"

"Girlfriends, if you'd like that."

"I would," murmured Ginny. She wound her arms around Hermione's neck and felt Hermione's arm flex into her pocket. She withdrew a single miniature sunflower from it. It was very real, and very crumpled, but a sunflower nonetheless. Hermione tucked it behind Ginny's ear and kissed her cheek lightly.

"For you."

Ginny instantly knew why she had seen Hermione in sunflowers.


End file.
